This invention relates to the generation of electrical power by drawing energy from Earth's electric field. Earth represents a resonant system in which both atmospheric and telluric electrical processes can be harvested. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,110, we have provided an apparatus and method for converting the electrostatic potential energy of Earth's atmosphere. The present invention aims to provide an electric generator that, in addition to tapping atmospheric electric processes, extracts electrical power from the vibrational energy of atomic oscillators by a novel resonant coupling method.